A Zodiákus Rend
by SBence
Summary: Hallottál már a Zodiákus Rendről? Ne csodálkozz ha nem, hiszen ez egy titkos rend akikről még Dumbledore is csak keveset tud. Ám ha ez a rend érdeklődését fejezi ki az ifjú Harry Potterben, akkor kezdődnek a bonyodalmak.
1. Chapter 1

A Zodiákus Rend

Prológus

Egy sötét teremben, amit csak fáklyák világítottak meg, egy kör alakú asztalnál tizenkét köpenyes ember vitatkozott. Mindegyik különböző színű köpenyt viselt.

Az első egy férfi volt, aki fekete és fűzöld színű ruhát viselt. Eredeti nevét már rég elfelejtette, társai csak Taurusnak hívták. Mellette egy ezüst ruhás férfi állt. Ő Cancer névre hallgatott. Taurus másik oldalán egy nő állt, aki barna ruhát hordott és magát Virgonak nevezte. Mellette egy újabb férfi állt sötétzöld ruhában. Ő volt Capricornus. Ez a négy ember a rend azon csoportjába tartozott, akik tanulmányozták és kutatták a mágia rejtelmeit. Őket nevezték Szervezőknek.

A következő csoport csak nőkből állt. Az egyikük tengerkék ruhát viselt, amire rá volt hímezve egy mérleg. Libra nevet viselte. A szomszédja ruhája lila volt és két hal volt rajta látható. Az ő neve Pisces vagyis halak. Ő Aquariusra nézett, aki sötétkék ruhát hordott. A csoport negyedik tagja egy Gemini nevezetű nő volt, akinek viselete narancssárga volt. Ez a rend második csoportja, amelynek feladata a világot járva felderíteni és információt gyűjteni illetve a problémák felkutatása. Ők voltak a Felderítők.

Az utolsó csoport talán a legfontosabb. Az ő feladatuk hogy közvetlenül harcoljanak a sötét erők ellen. Ők eléggé különböztek egymástól. Az egyikük szinte meg se szólalt mivel elég zárkózott volt. Bordó ruhája oldalán egy tőr lógott. Ez a férfi nem más volt, mint Scorpius akinek nem csak fegyvere, hanem szeme is mérgezett volt. A következő egy fiatalember volt, akin látszott, hogy már alig várja, hogy harcolhasson. Világoskék szinte már fehér viselete elég szembe tűnő volt. Kezében egy íj volt hátán pedig egy tegez. Ruhája zsebében egy négy levelű lóhere rejlett, de az összes rendtag tudta, hogy anélkül is Sagittarius maga a szerencse. A csoport egyetlen nő tagja következett. Ő maga volt az ellentét. Aries bár a tűz jegyében született hideg volt, mint a jég. A ruhája és szeme egyaránt piros volt, mint a tűz. Mellette egy kb. másfél méter nagyságú pálca feküdt, aminek tetején egy üveggömb helyezkedett el. A gömbben sűrűköd kavargott és nem lehetett tudni mi rejtőzik benne pont, mint a használója fejében.

A rend utolsó tagja következett. Ő rajta látszott, hogy vezető személyiség. Arany ruhája úgy ragyogott, mint az oldalán lévő kard. Leo a tűz mestere volt és bár barátságos volt, ha a helyzet megkívánta ő volt a legveszélyesebb mind közül, és bár a többiek nem mondták ki mindegyikük a vezetőjének tartotta.

Az olvasó jogosan kérdezhetné, hogy milyen rendről van szó. Ezt az ősi rendet jóval Merlin ideje előtt alapították és minden tagja a tizenkét csillagkép egyikét képviseli. Ez a tizenkét hatalmas erejű mágus egy legendás néven volt ismert: a Zodiákus Rend. A rend titokban működött és csak néhány nagyon szerencsés ember tudott a létezéséről. Bár jó pár történet fenn maradt az emberek csak mesének hitték még a varázslók is. Feladatuk és képességeik ismeretlenek voltak minden ember számára. Nem avatkoztak bele az átlag emberek életébe egészen eddig.

A jelenlegi gyűlést egy különleges személy és egy hatalmas erejű varázstárgy miatt hívták össze. A tárgy nem más volt, mint a mitikus Bölcsek Köve és a személy pedig az ifjú Harry Potter…


	2. Chapter 2

Mindenki csendben ült és gondolkodott, hogy mi tévő legyenek a jelenlegi ügyben. Végül, mint az várható volt a legfiatalabb, vagyis Sagittarius bírta legkevésbé.

\- Most már elég idő volt a gondolkodásra, ideje cselekedni.

\- A türelem rózsát terem ifjú barátom - Taurus ezzel a mondatával elérte, hogy Sagittarius csöndben maradjon.

\- Esetünkben bölcsek kövét – jegyezte meg Gemini.

\- Térjünk rá inkább a gyűlés céljára – mondta Virgo.

\- Rendben, először is foglaljuk össze eddig mit tudunk. Megtennéd Taurus?

\- Természetesen Leo. Mint tudjátok a mai gyűlést azért hívtuk össze, mert tudomást szereztünk arról, hogy egy igen erős varázs tárgyat át fognak szállítani a Roxfortba. Név szerint a bölcsek kövét.

\- Miért szállítanák át? Flamelnél teljes biztonságban van – vágott közbe Sagittarius. Taurus így folytatta:

– A múltban talán ez igaz volt, de az utóbbi időben több támadás érte az otthonuk védővarázslatait. Dumbledore azt javasolta, hogy helyezzék biztonságban a Roxfortban, hiszen az iskola védelmei egy erőddel érnek fel, semmi sem jut be, amit be nem engednek. Viszont egyértelmű, hogy nem hagyhatunk őrizetlenül egy ilyen tárgyat. De van még egy dolog, amiről nem szabad elfeledkeznünk. Ez pedig nem más mint hogy Harry Potter idén először megy a Roxfortba. Kinek van valami ötlete?

Erre a kérdésre mindenki egyszerre akart válaszolni így hamar káosz kezdett uralkodni a tanácstermen. Mindenki a saját ötletével volt elfoglalva, kivéve egy embert. Leo, a rend nem hivatalos vezetője csöndben ült és gondolkozott. Tudta, hogy Dumbledoret nem lehet könnyen megtéveszteni, hiszen jól ismerte az idős mágust. Felnézett majd hirtelen elkiáltotta magát.

\- Csöndet! – a többiek rögtön elhallgattak. – Ha kiabáltok, nem jutunk semmire. Én azt javasolnám, hogy az egyikünk tanárként jelentkezzen az egyik állásra.

\- Tudomásom szerint nincs üres állás. – mondta Cancer.

\- Tévedsz,– szólalt meg Pisces. – ugyanis a számmisztika tanár tavaly nyugdíjba ment.

\- Szóval az állás meg van. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy ki menjen. – Kivételesen mindenki csöndben volt. Végül Libra kicsit szégyenlősen felnyújtotta a kezét.

\- Ha senki más nem vállalja, akkor én mennék.

\- Köszönöm Libra – nézett rá hálásan Leo. –Valakinek van ellenvetése? – mivel senki nem jelentkezett, folytatta. – Rendben, akkor Libra jövőre te leszel számmisztika tanár. Viszont kell neked egy állnév.

Ezzel a mondattal ma már sokadjára hangzavar keletkezett a teremben. Ennek most Taurus vetett véget.

\- Az lesz a legegyszerűbb megoldás, ha mindenki felírja az ötletét egy papírra és sorsot húzunk.

Bár kicsit meglepetten, de mindenki meg tette, amit mondott. Virgo közbe oda súgta Capricornusnak, hogy csak ő hallja.

\- Ha valaki megtudná, hogy a legendás Zodiákus rend tagjai sorshúzással döntik el a vitáikat, akkor kitérne a hitéből.

Capricornus elvigyorodott majd ő is beledobta az ötletét a süvegbe amit Aquarius tett elé.

\- Mivel a te nevedről van szó, így neked kell húznod – Nyújtotta Leo az újdonsült tanár felé a süveget. Viszont az csak elmosolyodott, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Inkább rád bízom.

\- Biztos?

\- Biztos.

Így hát a rend feje belenyúlt a kalapba, majd kihúzott belőle egy lapot. Hangosan felolvasta.

\- Septima Vector. Na, ezt meg ki írta? – senki nem jelentkezett. – Gondolhattam volna. Szóval már a név is meg van, már csak egy dolog van hátra: megszerezni az állást.

\- Leo nem azt mondtad, hogy Dumbledore tud a rend létezéséről? – Scorpius megvárta, míg a kérdezett bólint, majd folytatta. – Akkor akár Libra fel is fedhetné magát előtte. Így biztosan megkapná az állást.

\- Nem rossz ötlet de Dumbledore túl sokat kérdezne, pedig a rend dolgaiba nem avathatjuk be – A mai napon először Aries is beszállt a tanácskozásba.

\- Ez volt az egyik ok, amiért a régi mesterem engem, és nem őt választott – jegyezte meg Leo. – Inkább csak végső esetben avassuk be.

Ezután Libra tette fel a következő kérdést.

\- Pontosan mit kell majd tennem, összeismerkedhetek a fiúval? Közvetlenül segítsek a kő őrzésében vagy titokban cselekedjek? – Leo elgondolkozott majd válaszolt a kérdésre.

\- Jobban tennéd, ha tartanád a távolságot tőle, amíg idősebb nem lesz. Ezen kívül rád hagyom a döntést, de vigyázz, hogy a titkod biztonságban maradjon.

Még megbeszélték a részleteket, majd mindenkin elvonult a saját lakrészébe. Amíg Libra elindult összepakolni addig Scorpius elment az angliai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, hogy biztosítsa az álnév hitelességét.

Miután Libra befejezte a csomagolást, elhopponált az angliai Roxmorts egyik eldugott utcájába. Csuklyáját a fejére húzva elindult egy fogadó irányába, amely a Három Seprű nevet viselte. Azután hogy foglalt egy szobát, elindult az iskola irányába, viszont a vadkanos kapu előtt megállt, majd egy nagyot sóhajtott.

„ Na, akkor vágjunk bele."


End file.
